


Feeling Stiff

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's exactly the real reason Heather never became attracted to Justin in the first place? Well... it's pretty disturbing. Takes place on TDI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Stiff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Total Drama, so here's a little humorous Justin/Heather drabble I know you'll really love! P.S., this takes place on Total Drama Island in which Alejandro never competed in. So it takes place when they were 16. Enjoy everybody!

It was perhaps another day at Camp Wawanakwa and so far, the main hunk Justin was busy looking at his own image while having the rest of the girls look at him like drooling dogs. However, only one girl wasn't that interested in him much further. This of course happened to be the Queen Bee herself known as Heather. She was busy reading a teen magazine just to kill off some time.

Justin sorta looked on with such a stunned expression. Why isn't such a beautiful girl like Heather just take one good look at him? I mean, Justin had it going all for him. He had the perfect black hair, just a stunning body, a perfect model-like face and perhaps such a bright smile that would light up any woman's day. I mean, in Justin's mind, a girl like Heather oughta be interested in a such a guy like him, right? Well... he needed to be quite sure.

So Justin made a distraction by telling people that there was a meteor shower far away from here in which the rest of the girls who were too busy staring at him looked far away from the island. They couldn't really see anything knowing that all there was just the entire orange sky.

Knowing that it was finally his chance to talk to Heather, Justin started to straighten his hair a bit just to find that perfect look he had been searching for. After he did that, Justin approached Heather who was busy sitting in a beach chair that shined on her brilliant body and spoke on.

"Hey, Heather. Nice sunset we're having, huh?" Justin spoke right to her as Heather finally lost her focus on the magazine and finally looked right at him.

"Yes, it does feel nice out the-" Heather said.

But when she saw Justin for the first time...

...she had a very offended look right on her face. It seemed that Heather was looking right at Justin's pants and saw something very big poking inside there.

"Um, Heather... why are you looking at me like that?" Justin said with a raised eyebrow.

Heather still didn't even say anything. She was still offended, but it was something very foul.

But however, it was there in Justin's point of view that he finally looked down...

...

...

...

...only to get one big erection growing inside of his pants.

Was that why Justin looked at Heather in the first place? Yeah, it definitely was that. Being embarrassed by this, Justin tried to explain to Heather firsthand.

"Uh, Heather, I can try to explain!" Justin exclaimed as the Queen Bee just got out of her chair and left.

"Ugh, don't! Just take your erection and leave, ya pervert!" Heather exclaimed feeling a bit grossed out and just left Justin's sight altogether.

Justin then looked down and saw his little Hawaiian still poking inside his pants. He looked a little red-faced.

"My agent was right, I should've worn tighter underwear..." Justin muttered to himself as he walked away a defeated man, knowing that Heather shot him down like a fighter jet.

That's life for him and that's what all the people say.

 


End file.
